borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What is your wierdest boss kill?
Okay so I,ll start with mine. My friend and I were killing mothrakk for exp. a while back and I got the winning kill with my XX Skullmasher when it was directly above me, and we all know how the knockback is hilarious (or bugged) on a Skullmasher...so mothrakk goes flyin', and it got stuck against the invisible barrier a good 1500 yards up (not exaggerating!). My friend and I were zoomed in on it with our snipers looking at it and it never disapeared. So like I said earlier what is your wierdest boss kill involving a bug, glitch, or something funny? (new to the wiki sorry if I don't sign right) G.T.-Lethal Panda 78 -- 22:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) 17:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Bryan Flynt, (excuse me if it is wrong, I rarely pay attention to boss names. =p), falls off the building and dies before I even get to shoot him... 18:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) That was going to be my story! The first time I ever fought Flynt he launched off the right side ramp and I never even shot him. Found his gun at the bottom. Bnc92781 19:34, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Killed Knoxx with a melee to the foot. It was weird but kinda funny from a different players screen. Looked like Lilith ran up and shin kicked the general to death. I had just entered the Trash Coast to overcome the "Challenge" mentioned by the Guardian Angel, and then I had to go AFK. I returned a few minutes later to find someone had joined the game. Great, I thought. Some help. We advanced to the "Challenge", which turned out to be the Rakk Hive, the biggest boss I had seen (it still is). I thought to myself, OK Mylles, you can do this. I raised my Elephant gun and my finger was hovering over the trigger, when I heard a single shot ring out from my companion. The Rakk Hive collapsed to the floor. I felt a little cheated. But I got some shiny loot. I went to kill Skagzilla on my first playthrough and he froze. I just stood in front of him and shot him in the mouth. MC Clatchey''talk'' 20:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) i fought skagzilla with sledges shotgun, the knock back on the final kill sent the skag flying over the wall and out of my line of veiw. werid thing is he flow very very slow. A long time ago, on my second play through with my berserker, which I have not used in a long time, went to go fight Skagzilla. I did the small glitch to get him to jump out of the arena. I jumped off the cliff and ran to the building that has a garage, a weapon vender in front of it, and many sythids inside of it. I was half way there when skagzilla rammed me which sent me flying to the back of the building. I opened the door and then the front one to fight skagzilla. I jumped on the roof of the build and was about to finish skagzilla off. Right before I was about to fire off my rocket, a badmutha corrosive sythid that spawn on the track sprayed skagzilla and he died. It was pretty funny. I dont recall getting experience for the kill though.-- 22:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC)